Youtubers
by guineamania
Summary: A series of drabbles where the Amis are a group of Youtubers that collaborate together on their vlogs. Written for a Kink Meme prompt.
1. Grantaire and Courfeyrac

_**3/9/13**_

**This is a drabble-like, multi chapter fill to this prompt: **_**"**__**I just want an au where the les amis are all youtube bloggers and they're just this tight-knit group of friends and they like to collab on videos together and it's all cute and fun"**_

**Youtubers**

**Chapter 1 – Grantaire and Courfeyrac**

"Welcome back, lazy mortals!" Grantaire exclaimed flamboyantly at his webcam. He had been running his vlog for a couple of months now and had made the most amazing group of internet friends you could imagine. They seemed to spend all their time together and were always helping each other out with vlog entries. "Today I have brought a friend along with me as I lead you into the land of insanity," he chuckled. His vlog had thousands of followers and it felt wonderful to know so many people wanted to hear what you were talking about. "Today I have recruited fellow Youtuber Courfoxxy to convert my room into something magical," he chuckled with exaggerated hand movements. Courfeyrac, also known as Courfoxxy to the internet world, pounced out next to Grantaire.

"We are going to turn R's basement into a ball pit, with like slides and fans and everything!" Courfeyrac laughed and threw balls at the screen.

"But!" Grantaire exclaimed as he pushed Courfeyrac off the shot. "We are going to do it in five minutes!" he mock gasped and a timer appeared at the bottom of the screen. The two friends ran around Grantaire's massive internet basement. Grantaire was a professional sound effects designer and jingle writer in the movie and television business and so had a massive studio in his basement to work in; and used it for his vlogs as well.

Five minutes later, the boy were both laid laughing in the new ball pit with Grantaire holding the camera over them. As they promised they had turned the whole basement into the best adventure ball pit you could imagine. It had slides and climbing walls and hammocks and hundreds and hundreds of balls. "Well we did it!" Courfeyrac called out and Grantaire whooped as he punched the air.

"And I want you to send in pictures of your own ball pits to my email. The wacky the better," he stated while Courfeyrac was making ball angels. "Goodnight, idle worshipers and may the force be with you," he smiled and the record was over.

"Nice job today," Courfeyrac smiled as he struggled to stand up in the pile of plastic balls. Grantaire helped him to his feet with a beaming grin.

"Of course! What did you expect," Grantaire snorted as the duo attempted to find the stairs. "I am amazing," he added, narrowly missing a carefully aimed ball to the head.

**Review with any ideas or which collabs you want to see!**


	2. Combeferre and Jehan

_**12/9/13**_

**Back to school now … for 6****th**** Form … why cruel world, why must you do this to me? Updates are going to be very slow and for that I apologise. It is so much work just to keep up and I have about an hour free every day to write and do other things … I have no social life at the moment.**

**Chapter 2 – Combeferre and Jehan**

Combeferre's Youtube studio was a lot less spectacular than Grantaire's. It was just his bedroom; his incredibly organised and spotlessly tidy bedroom. Combeferre was one of the founding members of their little Youtubeing group, Les Amis de L'ABC. He started it with three of his off-internet friends, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Jehan. Jehan came up with the name; he was part French and had an addiction to French puns. It was first made as a way for them to spread their social justice messages but they branched out to gain followers. Combeferre's vlog was used for taking the mick out of dodgy films and novels. Today Jehan, AKA FlowerPower, had come over to help him use crappy lines from young adult romance novels for flirting. Combeferre's Youtube name was TheBespecticledOne, courtesy of Courfeyrac who had decided one day that Combeferre's only noticeable feature was his thin glasses. Combeferre clicked on the camera as Jehan settled into a spinning chair next to him, giving it a ceremonious twirl for luck. "Good day to you all," Combeferre began with a smile and a little wave. "Today I am with my good, good friend, FlowerPower to show you that what it says in books is not the way to flirt," he smiled and Jehan waved at the camera.

"And obviously we are going to start with _Twilight_…because who doesn't like the mock _Twilight_," Jehan laughed as they both spectacularly produced copies of the book. Jehan was the first to start. "'You are my life now,'" he hissed seductively and it took all of Combeferre's infamous will power not to burst out laughing at Jehan's acting. Combeferre flicked a few pages and smiled.

"'Do I dazzle you?'" Combeferre asked, jokily moving his eyebrows up and down with a daft smile. Jehan could not stop laughing.

They worked through Twilight and then moved onto The Host; the boys didn't like Stephenie Meyer; that much was obvious. But the end Jehan was crying in laughter and Combeferre was sat on the floor after Jehan had pushed him out of his chair. All in all…a successful video.

**So, post what you would like to see! If you did it on the last chapter then it will appear but if anyone has any more ideas or any general comments then pretty pretty please review for me!**


	3. Enjolras and Grantaire

_**19/9/13**_

**Sorry guys but I have had no time for writing at all! School is so hetic and every waking moment has to be spent working or revising or reading through notes for me to even think about keeping up. It may be a while in between updates but I swear I will update!**

**Chapter 3 – Enjolras and Grantaire**

Enjolras' youtube blog was different. He did interviews with anyone he could get his hands on and then a strange challenge. It was weird but it seemed to work; people listened to his political discussion to get to the challenge but in the end actually joined the debate in the comments; an ingenious plan on his part. Today he had Grantaire as his guest. The drunkard vlogger was the last of the amis to come onto his show, because no matter what the subject … they could argue until the world ended. It doesn't matter if it is politics, philosophy or ever opinions on TV shows; once they were started, it was very hard to stop. And according to Courfeyrac, no one wanted to see two full grown men argue about Toasters for two hours. He did have a point. But never the less, it was Grantaire's turn and he found the raggedy man sat next to him in his study. The camera was clicked on and the vlog began.

"Hey guys," Enjolras sort of saluted to the camera. "Today I have fellow vlogger aRtattack in the studio," he explained.

"It isn't really a studio," Grantaire commented with a small shrug as he examined the room. "Mine is a studio," he added, noticing the annoyance radiating from Enjolras and feeding on it. Enjolras' fists clenched and he finally started the interview. Needless to say it didn't end well. Enjolras had broken a mug by throwing it at Grantaire's face and the vein on his forehead was throbbing erratically. They had only answered two of Enjolras' pre-set questions and already they had to stop before Enjolras killed Grantaire; which was a very tempting prospect. If Enjolras had been in his right mind then they would have just stopped the whole vlog article there; instead he decided to do the Disney challenge. Not one of his greatest ideas.

Five minutes later, they were almost at each other's throats again. "Lion King is not the best Disney film!" Enjolras shouted with his head on the desk in front of him. The camera was still rolling as Grantaire had argued that it was comedy gold and Enjolras was beginning to be overwhelmed by the number of simultaneous arguments occurring.

"I clearly is! It's entertaining, fun, has a message and some great songs," Grantaire argued, his hands flew around in an impassioned frenzy.

"But you cannot ignore Mary Poppins," Enjolras stated. "Also fun with some great songs but it fulfils a childhood dream of everyone. It is proof that anything can happen!" Enjolras shouted back as Grantiare snorted at his statements. There discussions were instantly halted by someone angrily thumping on the wall.

"Will you two shut up!" Courfeyrac screamed in exasperation, from his adjoining dorm room. Everything fell silent as Enjolras glared daggers at Grantaire; and the vlog entry was abruptly halted.

**Say what you want! :)**


	4. Jehan and Grantaire

_**30/9/13**_

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry. My life is chaotic, I have no other excuse. But, this is the longest one yet! :)**

**This one is for Fay Lily ;) Hope this is what you wanted!**

**Chapter 4 – Jehan and Grantaire**

"Hi guys," Jehan giggled as he waved at his webcam. "Today I am gonna do the My Best Friend Tag; 'cause you guys have been pestering me and pestering me to meet my best friend in the real world," he explained as he produced a clipboard as if by magic. "Some of you may know him anyway. I introduce Nicolas Grantaire AKA aRtattack," Jehan introduced and Grantaire dropped onto the bed and draped his arm over Jehan's shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm dearest Jehan's best friend and it seems you lot have been wanting to meet me for a while now," he chuckled while Jehan rolled his eyes at Grantaire's obvious flirting.

"Anyway…" Jehan sighed, nudging Grantaire playfully. "Question one is for both of us. How and when did you meet?" Jehan read out from his clipboard and gestured to Grantaire.

"Well … we met at uni. Jehan was studying classics and I was doing Art with classics, therefore we had classes crossing over," Grantaire began explaining.

"Who really says therefore in a conversation?" Jehan scoffed and received a playful punch on the arm.

"I do, deal with it youngling," Grantaire replied with an affectionate smile. "Anyway, we were in the same halls and bonded over romantic poetry and truly awful films," he finished with a flamboyant air that could be expected from Grantaire by now.

"Question two," Jehan began, resting his head on Grantaire's shoulder. "This one is for us both to do individually, what is your best memory together? You start," Jehan mumbled before laying his clipboard on the bed.

"I would say it had to be the first time I met your parents. I was teasing and messing about with you and your mother genuinely thought that we were in a relationship," Grantaire chuckled and Jehan burst out laughing.

"I remember that, we were in the middle of the big family meal and she asked if we had slept together," Jehan laughed. It took a few minutes for them both to catch their breath again and to regain their composure. "Mine would have to be when we first moved in together and spent the whole night with buckets of popcorn and our combined DVD collection," Jehan sighed and Grantaire ruffled the younger boy's auburn hair.

"Next is also for both of us individually. Describe each other in one word," Jehan read and stroked his chin in thought. "I would say, creative," Jehan nodded after a few seconds of thinking and turned his gaze to his best friend.

"Flowery, definitely flowery, _mon ami_," Grantaire blurted out without a second thought and a cheeky grin before adding a shrug when Jehan's right eyebrow shot up.

"Well, that didn't take long," Jehan chuckled and turned the page over on his list. "Question four, this is for just you Grantaire. What's your dream job?" Jehan asked but scoffed slightly at the question; he already knew the answer.

"My job is my dream job. I am a sound effects and jingle writer in the TV and movie business. It is just like playing really," Grantaire smiled, tilting his head the way he always did when he was pleased with himself.

"I'm reading the next one!" Grantaire grinned and swiped the clipboard from Jehan's hands. "Question five, something that annoys you about the other person," Grantaire smirked as he turned to Jehan.

"But the list, it's so long," Jehan joked and a scoff erupted from Grantaire's lips.

"You love me really baby," Grantaire flirted and Jehan rolled his eyes before planting a soft kiss on Grantaire's nose.

"Your constant pessimism and cynicism," Jehan remarked, Grantaire couldn't argue with that one.

"I feel the opposite. Jehan…I have to admit, your constant positivity is thoroughly exhausting," Grantaire replied, somehow managing to keep his facial expression emotionless as he joked.

"I despair with you sometimes," Jehan sighed with a small smile.

"You despair with me always, little one," Grantaire smirked as Jehan snatched the clipboard back.

"Question six," Jehan began, attempting to refocus Grantaire again; a fool's errand. "Who takes longer to get ready in a morning?" he asked and Grantaire's arm automatically shot up to point at Jehan.

"Mr. Flowerpower here. Two hours on a morning. Seriously! Two. Hours!" Grantaire exclaimed at the camera in disbelief. "I take about five minutes but he woke me up every morning at six am! With that stupid hairdryer!" he continued before Jehan had to sense to slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up. It didn't last long. Jehan's hand came flying away from Grantaire's mouth in disgust.

"You licked me!" Jehan exclaimed as he wiped his hand on Grantaire shirt.

"That I did," Grantaire smirked as Jehan looked disgusted at his hand.

"I need to go wash it," Jehan squealed and ran off the camera. Grantaire sat smiling at the camera.

"Thanks for watching, he'll be fine … see you guys later," Grantaire waved at the camera and flicked it off.

**AN – Right I need your help. I still need ideas for later chapters but I also need Youtube names for them all. So far I have:**

**Combeferre – TheBespectacledOne**

**Grantaire – aRtattack**

**Jehan – FlowerPower**

**Courfeyrac - Courfoxxy**


	5. Cosette and Jehan

_**20/10/13**_

**Hello again, seriously I am enjoying this so much so keep the ideas coming for me to write! I need your muse! PS – I do need some ideas for Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet, Chetta, Bahorel, Marius as well (but more requests for the others would also be appreciated! ;) ) **

**This is for Tears and Rain. Your other request will be up soon but I realised that 3 out of 4 chapters have had Grantaire in so I am giving him a break. **

**Chapter 5 - Cosette and Jehan**

"Hey guys," Cosette giggled as the camera turned on. "Today I am with one of my best friends Jehan, who lives across the corridor," she explained, her baby blue eyes twinkling in mirth. Jehan waved with a nail-polished hand and softly pecked Cosette on the cheek. "And we have decided to throw all our combined wardrobes on the floor and play outfit roulette," she explained, showing the viewers their clothes in a mess on the floor.

"The rules are that we mix the clothes up thoroughly but into four piles: shirt, trousers, jackets and accessories. Then one person is blindfolded and picks up one from each pile and has to wear them all together," Jehan chuckled while he blindfolded Cosette with a pink flowery scarf. The first round ended with Cosette in a pair of burgundy jeans, a ridiculously oversized blue hoodie that was most likely Courfeyrac's and bright pink ear muffs. Jehan, on the other hand, had drawn the short straw; he was sat cross legged on the floor in what can only be described as a Disney princess dress. The baby blue fabric lay all around him in poufy waves; a silver ribbon highlighted the slightness of his hips with a big bow resting centre. Sequins covered the light blue bodice bringing out the blazing blue in his eyes. A denim jacket and pearl necklace finished the look and unsurprisingly Jehan completely and utterly loved the outfit.

"Please Sette!" the little poet begged with massive blue puppy eyes as he sat on the floor. The camera was still rolling but it seemed like both participants had forgot about their webshow.

"It's my dress Jean, papa bought it for me," Cosette replied sternly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just want to borrow it to show Fey," he pleaded again. No one could say no to those eyes; no one.

"One day Prouvaire … one day! And if it has even a stray hair on it you will play," she sighed, unable to protest anymore. Jehan let out an almighty squeal and sprinted out of the room with his hair and the dress flying out behind him. Cosette stood shocked but turned to face the camera. "I just … I just don't know," she whispered before switching it off.

**Again I need more names:**

**Combeferre – TheBespecticledOne**

**Courfeyrac – Courfoxxy**

**Jehan – FlowerPower**

**Grantaire – aRtattack**

**Joly - DrJ**


End file.
